Kucing Hitam dan Wanita Indigo
by Scalytta
Summary: Kucing hitam? Seorang wanita indigo? Hinata bahkan tak mengenali dirinya sendiri./"Kaa-chan?" 'Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Day#1'


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Mystery / Horror / Tragedy**

**Warning : AU, OC, typo(s), mencoba untuk tidak OOC, kalimat berantakan, dll.**

**Summary : **Keluarga Naruto yang telah tinggal di rumah mereka selama lima tahun, tiba-tiba mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh yang selalu berkaitan dengan seekor kucing hitam dan wanita berambut indigo.

**'Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Day #1'**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mistery Kucing Hitam dan Gadis Indigo

Chapter 1

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang berjalan terburu-buru melewati jalan kecil yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar dan lebat di sekitarnya. Hujan yang turun cukup deras malam itu, membuatnya ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Wanita yan memiliki nama lengkap Uzumaki Hinata itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, setelah berkunjung ke rumah Ibu mertua yang katanya jatuh sakit. Karena hari sudah malam dan hujan deras yang turun, Hinata terpaksa melewati jalan pintas yang sedikit seram –menurutnya– agar bisa sampai ke rumah secepatnya.

Jalan itu gelap, sepi, dan juga menakutkan. Hinata tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Maka, dipercepat langkahnya agar bisa cepat keluar dari tempat itu.

"Meow…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara kucing kecil. Hinata hampir tidak memperdulikan suara itu. Namun, suara itu kembali terdengar dan kemudian Hinata melihat seekor kucing berbulu hitam kecil yang terlihat kedinginan.

"Meow…" Hinata berjalan mendekati kucing itu. Bulu-bulu hitamnya basah dan kucing itu terlihat sangat kedinginan. Merasa tidak tega, ia membawa kucing itu ke dalam pelukannya, berniat untuk membawanya pulang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu karena pintu itu terkunci.

Tok tok tok

Tak lama, terdengar suara seseorang yang mengatakan "sebentar" dan pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria dewasa berkulit tan berambut kuning jabrik. Mata _sapphire_ miliknya berbinar setelah melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu.

"_Okaeri_, Hinata." pria itu tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"_Tadaima_, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata memalas cengiran lebar pria yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, dengan senyum tipis dan pipi yang merona.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Naruto yang masih memasang senyum lima jarinya.

Hinata kemudian memasuki tempat yang telah menjadi rumahnya dan Naruto selama lima tahun. Rumah sederhana yang dihuni oleh tiga orang itu selalu terasa nyaman karena mereka bertiga selalu akur dan hampir tak pernah bertengkar.

Setelah pernikahannya dengan Naruto, Hinata langsung pindah rumah dan memulai kehidupan barunya, bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai. Mereka dianugerahi seorang putri cantik yang merupakan gambaran dari keduanya.

"Meow." lamunan indah Hinata terhenti setelah mendengar suara kucing yang hampir ia lupakan.

"Kucing?" Naruto menatap heran pada Hinata yang menggendong seekor anak kucing berbulu hitam.

"A- ano, tadi aku menemukan kucing ini. Dia terlihat kedinginan, aku tak tega." jelas Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto kembali memberikan senyum lebar untuk istrinya.

"Ah. Kau memang terlalu baik. Tak salah jika aku memilihmu untuk menjadi istriku." kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat wanita bermata lavender itu merona malu. Dari dulu, Hinata memang seorang yang pemalu. Karena itu, walau hanya mendapat pujian sederhana, pujian itu sudah mampu membuat Hinata _blushing_.

"A- aku akan melihat Hikari_-chan_ dulu. Bisakah Naruto-_kun_ menjaga kucing ini sebentar?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Seperti pingsan misalnya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan, _Hime_." kata Naruto mengeluarkan gombalannya. Ia merasa senang jika sudah berhasil menggoda Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa tak tahan segera meninggalkan Naruto sebelum wajahnya bertambah merah dan pingsan. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mentertawakan istrinya. Sudah lima tahun mereka berumah tangga, tapi Hinata masih saja polos.

Setelah Hinata pergi ke kamar putri mereka, Naruto segera membalikkan badan. Berniat untuk membawa kucing yang tadi diletakkan Hinata di atas _doormat._

DEG

Jantung Naruto berpacu lebih cepat, bulu romanya meremang. Padahal belum ada satu menit Hinata meletakkan kucing hitam tadi di bawah. Tapi sekarang kucing itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sudah diperiksanya di dalam kamar mandi dan ruang tamu. Tapi kucing itu tetap tak ditemukannya. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau kucing itu di luar? Naruto yakin dia telah mengunci pintu rumah setelah Hinata masuk.

Dengan badan yang bergetar, Naruto masuk ke kamar putrinya untuk menemui Hinata. Merasa ada seseorang yang datang, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Hinata merasa bingung dan khawatir. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menggodanya. Tapi kini yang ia lihat adalah wajah ketakutan yang sangat kentara dari suaminya. Seakan mengerti maksud dari tatapan istrinya, Naruto mencoba menjelaskan pada Hinata tentang peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto, Hinata segera memeriksa seluruh ruangan untuk mencari kucing yang tadi ditemukannya. Tidak ada, ia sama sekali tidak melihat adanya seekor kucing. Hinata juga tak dapat menemukan jejaknya. Seharusnya kucing tadi meninggalkan jejak mengingat seluruh tubuhnya yang basah. Tapi Hinata tak melihat sedikitpun jejak kucing.

"Mungkin hanya halusinasi." ucap Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan hati suami dan dirinya sendiri. Meski ia tahu, jika itu hanya halusinasi, seharusnya hanya salah satu dari mereka yang mengalaminya.

o~o0o~o

Keesokan harinya, Hinata bangun pagi seperti biasa. Kejadian semalam seakan tak pernah terjadi. Memang, sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu Hinata sering mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh. Ia tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Tak hanya Hinata, Naruto dan putrinya, Hikari juga sudah sering mengalami hal-hal aneh. Tapi tidak sesering Hinata.

Entahlah, kejadian-kejadian aneh yang Hinata alami seperti _déjà vu_. Ia merasa pernah mengalaminya, namun tak tahu kapan dan di mana.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata!"

"_Ohayou Kaachan_!"

Suara dua orang yang terdengar familiar di telinganya, membuyarkan segala pemikiran aneh Hinata.

"_Ohayou _Naruto-_kun_, Hikari_-chan_." balas Hinata seraya terseyum.

Mereka segera duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan yang telah Hinata siapkan.

"_Kaachan_." panggil Hikari.

"Ya?" Hinata bertanya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Apa semalam _Kaachan _mengetuk jendela kamar Hikari?" tanya Hikari tenang. Meski begitu, dalam hati hikari merasa sedikit takut.

"Tidak, apa kau kembali melihat sosok itu?" Hinata paham, hampir setiap malam putrinya selalu melihat sosok wanita yang katanya mirip Hinata. Meski agak mustahil, tapi ia tahu bahwa anaknya tak mungkin berbohong.

"Hum… Semalam ada yang mengetuk jendela kamar Hikari. Hikari pikir itu _Kaachan_, tapi saat jendela terbuka, sosok itu menghilang." Hikari menjelaskan dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Ia mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia takut, sangat takut.

Refleks Hinata memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan putrinya melalui pelukan itu. Naruto juga bangkit dan menghampiri Hikari untuk menenangkannya.

o~o0o~o

Seperginya Naruto dari rumah, Hinata segera bersiap-siap untuk mengantar putrinya ke taman kanak-kanak. Lalu segera pergi ke rumah ibu mertuanya untuk menjenguk dan member bubur buatannya. Kushina memang memintanya untuk membuatkan bubur. Katanya, bubur buatan Hinata enak. Hinata juga harus menjaga ibu mertuanya sampai sore, setidaknya sampai suami Kushina pulang.

Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan putrinya karena Naruto lah yang akan menjemput Hikari. Selama Kushina sakit, mereka akan selalu melakukan kegiatan itu.

Sore harinya, Hinata pulang lebih awal. Tadi Minato memang sudah pulang. Karena langit mendung, Hinata terpaksa melewati jalan pintas seperti semalam. Untunglah kali ini ia tidak pulang terlalu malam. Walau pun hari sudah gelap, tapi waktu baru menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Hinata berjalan dengan tenang. Hawa-hawa yang sedikit aneh tidak dihiraukannya. Sampai tanpa sengaja mata lavendernya menatap sosok wanita yang meringkuk di bawah pohon besar. Merasa penasaran, Hinata berjalan mendekati sosok wanita itu.

Penampilannya menyedihkan, ia memiliki rambut indigo panjang seperti Hinata. Bedanya, jika rambut Hinata bersih dan rapi, maka rambut wanita ini kotor dan kusut. Kulit dan bajunya juga kotor. Kepalanya menunduk, membiarkan helaian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, sehingga Hinata tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ano, apa yang anda lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"To- tolong~ …" bukanya menjawab, wanita itu malah meminta tolong pada Hinata dengan suara parau.

"?"

"Selamatkan… K– kucing ini!" ucap sosok wanita itu lagi seraya memberikan seekor kucing. Kepala wanita tersebut masih tertunduk.

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Hinata segera meninggalkan kucing yang ada di tangan wanita itu ke dalam gendongannya. Ia sama sekali tak melihat kucng yang ada di gendongannya. Matanya masih sibuk untuk memperhatikan sosok misterius yang ada di hadapannya. Merasa wanita itu tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi, Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan an—"

"Pergilah!"

Hinata terlonjak kaget karena pertanyaannya terpotong oleh suara wanita itu. Suaranya begitu dingin. Membuat Hinata terasa takut. Hawa di sekitar wanita itu berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Tak ingin berlama-lama dikelilingi hawa menyeramkan yang muncul di sekitar sosok itu, Hinata segera berbalik untuk menuju ke rumahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Hinata berhenti. Bermaksud untuk melihat kucing yang ada di gendongannya. Ia sedikit kaget, karena kucing yang ada di gendongannya sama persis dengan kucing yang semalam ia temukan. Ia berbalik untuk menanyakan kepada wanita tadi tentang kucing itu. Namun saat ia berbalik, ia tidak menemukan sosok wanita yang meringkuk di bawah pohon tadi.

Sosok itu telah hilang tanpa jejak. Seketika itu pula jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia menjatuhkan kucing hitam yang tadi digendongnya.

"Meow…" kucing itu mengeluarkan suara. Membuat Hinata mau tidak mau menatap mata kucing itu. Ia semakin ketakutan. Mata kucing yang tadinya berwarna hijau _emerald_, kini berubah menjadi merah menyala. Kucing itu menatap tajam Hinata, dan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

Karena ketakutan, Hinata segera membalikkan badannya. Bersiap untuk berlari agar bisa sampai ke rumah. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat tiba-tiba wanita yang meminta pertolongan Hinata tadi sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya sudah tidak menunduk, sehingga Hinata bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Wajahnya putih pucat, matanya merah dan mengeluarkan darah. Pipi kirinya hancur tak terbentuk dan bibir wanita itu juga mengeluarkan darah. Wanita itu menatap Hinata dengan mata melotot sampai seakan-akan mata itu akan keluar dan jatuh dari tempatnya.

Kemudian tangan wanita itu terjulur hingga mencapai pundak Hinata, lalu menyentuh lehernya dan….

KYAAAAAAAA

TBC

A/N : Pendek? Alur kecepetan? Tidak seram?

Gomenasai…. Hanya itu ide yang muncul di otak tak terurus milik Nessa. T^T

Bae de wae, eniwei… Happy **NaruHina Dark Day #1' **^0^/

Semoga fict aneh bin gaje ini bisa menghibur minna-san~

Review, review, review….


End file.
